real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone Is Playing Hard Already
is the second episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Zoey arrives at Redemption Island, stating that she's happy to be alone and not to deal with the two-faced sheep's. She sees a note and reads it. It says that for every duel she wins she get a piece of the idol. If she wins all six duels she will have six idol pieces and completes a special idol, which can be used after the votes are read. Zoey tells the viewers she is not gonna sit back and go home early. She will return and get that special idol. Lahaina The nine favorites return back to camp and even when everyone's happy that they voted in the majority, the fact there is a redemption island is worrying some people. Caleb, Elina and Fay decide to go into the forest and talk. Fay feels terrible about voting Zoey and says that they should've kept her because she seemed strong. Elina feels that Zoey can beat some people at redemption island and that she would love to see her back. While the two girls keep talking, Caleb feels kinda weird because he didn't really connect with Zoey after all. Vaporeon sits in the shelter and talks to herself, making Jupiter and Bob laugh who recently talked a lot together. Bob feels like he can take advantage of Jupiter's chaotic attitude. Because of Jupiter being extremely chaotic and bitchy, Halford decided to talk with Sylvester about her. Sylvester says that she wasn't as bad as Pamela in Africa. He feels that Jupiter is using her chaotic nature as a strategy and that they should keep their eyes on her. Once Elina decides to get some water, Caleb takes his moment and asks Fay to talk one to one. Caleb explains about how he has been a third wheel with his friends and that his ex-girlfriend cheated. He is extremely insecure about being not accepted. Fay hugs him and tells him that he is her closest ally in this game, making him feel a lot better. When Elina returns, the three continue talking. Kihei Now the shelter is done and all fruit is collected, the tribe looks clean and quiet. Frossi lays on the beach. Dunya sits in front of the shelter with Barbara and she talks about how Frossi is a try-hard and that they should expect him to come far. Areanna joins the two girls and after hearing their conversation, she totally agrees. Zlatan, Berry and Céleste go into the woods. Zlatan tells them that he's an Serbian singer and that he is ready to sing one of his songs for them. His Serbian accent makes Berry cry and he loves it a lot. Céleste doesn't like it but she respects him for doing what he wants. Zlatan asks the two if they want to be in an alliance and both agree. Céleste makes an confessional, saying that she's now in several alliances and that she will play everyone against each other. Jean-Robert is making some fresh lunch for the tribe. Gabriëlle asks him if he is a cooker and Jean-Robert tells about how he has a famous French-themed restaurant in his hometown. He invites Gabriëlle to taste his dishes once they're done with the game. In front of them, Roary lays and has his eyes closed. He listens carefully what the two say. He makes an confessional, saying that it's suspicious that they are already talking about post-game stuff. Challenge Kihei walks to the challenge area and look at Lahaina. They see Zoey is voted out and half of the Kihei tribes look totally mind-blown and shocked. Jeff announces the Redemption Island twist to the newbies and that Zoey is now at Redemption Island. The fans look at each other and look surprised. Jeff explains the challenge. Four players of each tribe will play this challenge. The eight players will be dropped on a platform. On Jeff's sign, the two tribes will jump into the water and swim to the beach. The thing is, they are tied to each other. Once arrived at the beach, they need to make a puzzle. But there is one rule. One person needs to stand at the table with the pieces and the fourth person need to stand next to the place where the puzzle pieces need to be put on. So the other two need to hand the pieces to the fourth person. Frossi, Roary, Céleste and Barbara play for Kihei. Fay, Sylvester, Caleb and Bob play for Lahaina. Survivors ready? GO! Both tribes jump into the water and swim as fast as they can. Fay, Sylvester and Caleb are all very fast and get very slow because of Bob having struggles with swimming. Even when three of the four are swimming faster than Kihei, Kihei is in first place because of those four swimming on the same tempo. Sylvester notices their strategy and tells Fay and Caleb to swim slower. Bob apologizes and Fay says it's fine as long as they keep swimming. While Kihei is almost done, Céleste imitates Dory by singing "just keep swimming". This makes Barbara laugh and slip underwater. Frossi helps her above and they continue swimming. They arrive at the beach and quickly start on their puzzle. Lahaina arrives just a few minutes later. Bob quickly grabs the pieces and hands it over to Caleb who gives it to Fay and she gives it to Sylvester who is working on the puzzle. Céleste is doing the puzzle for Kihei. After a few moments, it's Céleste who finishes the puzzle first, making Kihei winning their second immunity challenge. The fans hug each other. Sylvester throws the pieces away and looks dissapointed. Bob seems to have a tear in his eye. Lahaina Back at tribe, Bob apologizes and feels like he's some sort of victim. People feel bad for him, especially Fay. Marnix decides to talk with Fay about tribal council and asks if she would be down to vote out Jupiter because that's what Halford and Sylvester are doing too. Fay says she's okay with that. Bob makes an confessional, saying he feels like his head is on the chopping block and decides to make a move. He goes to Sylvester and says that Fay needs to go because she is dangerous. Sylvester feels weird that Bob is trying to call the shots even when his ass is on the line. He lies and says that he is ok with voting Fay. Sylvester talks with Halford and Marnix about Bob being very sneaky. Halford admits that he felt Bob was a good guy but the fact he is a previous winner and he lost the challenge for them makes him a target. Vaporeon and Jupiter talk a lot and seem to get along very easily. Vaporeon says that out of nowhere, Bob seems to be playing very hard. She wants to take revenge on him because he took her out in Evolution. Jupiter agrees and makes a deal that if she helps taking out Bob this round, she has to help taking out Sylvester next. They make the deal. Elina and Caleb are talking and Sylvester joins the conversation by saying that Bob is targeting Fay and that he has been in the forest since then. Once Sylvester is gone, Elina and Caleb inform Fay about this and she feels kinda stressed. She goes into the forest as well. She makes an confessional, saying that if Bob is voting her and all the others are voting him, she will be gone if an idol gets played. Fay needs to do something because Bob is obviously looking for the idol. Fay looks for the idol and hides a few times when she sees Bob. Fay finds the hidden immunity idol but instead of getting it and running away, she grabs it and grabs the note. She grabs the package, grabs a stone and puts some rope on it. The puts the note on it and puts it all in the package. She then follows Bob and places her fake idol on a place Bob can find it. Fay quickly runs away unnoticed and Bob looks over his shoulder at the place where Fay just left her fake idol. Tribal Council At tribal council, Jeff asks Caleb what he thinks about the redemption island twist. He answers that it's scary but it's also good to know that once you get voted out, you won't go home right at that moment. Jeff asks Bob if he feels safe tonight. Bob responds by saying that he knows he will get votes but that he trusts the people he spoke to. Jupiter and Vaporeon look at each other while Fay looks at Elina who looks more scared than Fay herself. Everyone votes and Jeff asks for the idol. Bob stands up, telling his tribemates that it's check-mate and he won't go home. When Jeff reveals it's a fake idol, Bob looks speechless just like the other players minus Fay. Elina looks at Fay and immediately understands what's going on. All votes for Bob will count. First vote... . . . . . Bob . . . . . Bob . . . . . Fay . . . . . Bob . . . . . Bob . . . . . . . . . . 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii . . . . . . . . . . Bob (8-1) Bob smiles and congratulates the person who planted the fake idol. He gets his torch snuffed and leaves to Redemption Island. While everyone grabs their torches, Elina whispers to Fay that it was her and Fay confirms she was. The two girls giggle. Votes Fay voted Bob: "I just can't wait to look at that face of you when your plan totally fails! Also, I got the real idol here so nice try!" Elina voted Bob: "Rule number one; never try to play the game hard when you are on the bottom. If you stayed quiet you wouldn't have gone home probably..." Caleb voted Bob: "You lost the challenge for us so bye. Damn, we should've kept Zoey gosh damned." Sylvester voted Bob: "I don't feel bad about this one." Marnix voted Bob: "It had to be done, so I'm casting my vote for Bob tonight." Vaporeon voted Bob: "You got me in Evolution and you won. This time I got you and hopefully I will win!" Halford voted Bob: "I feel terrible for doing this buddy, but you played too hard. I didn't expect anything less, you are a phenomenal player. Good luck at Redemption Island!" Jupiter voted Bob: "We already have one blindsided bitch at Redemption Island, having two there won't make a change. I hope your ass gets beaten though because your face is annoying haha." Bob voted Fay: "You're amazingly strong, social and strategic and if these people vote me out over you, you made a big impression on them!"